the_bionicle_mocfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of Trewarta Story
This article is only a MOC. The Beginning Long ago, a wise and powerful being created Trewarta. He became known as the mighty Toa of Knowlege but like all worlds, Trewarta had to have balance. So he created the Toa of Shadow and tried to make peace with him. But he failed, and the Toa of Shadows decided to terrorize the Matoran people and conquer the world. Desperate the Toa of Knowlege froze both of them on opposite sides of the world. Before doing so he gave a few brave Matorans special Toa powers, including Terha, toa of heat, Icerlot, toa of Freeze, Grandholf, toa of sky, Vinelot, Toa of Nature and Pocama, Toa of Rock. Then he was froze waiting for a time where the the Toa would need to awaken him... Part 1 One day a Matoran from the ice region was hiking when he came across a small cave. he became stuck and accidentally opened the chamber where the toa of shadows was in deep sleep. he awoke and claimed the Matoran’s mind putting him under his control. The other toa soon became aware of the evil that had risen and they knew that the time had come to awaken the toa of knowledge. After many awful battles it looked like the toa where doomed but as they fought one night, a bright light shot out of a nearby cave. All over the island it was seen by villagers, nomads and fighters. The awakening of the Toa of Shadows must have awakened the Toa of Knowlege's spirit star. The toa and the fighters from the villages all over Trewarta had lost yet another battle. but now that they knew where the Toa of Knowledge was, they where sure they would win the next. There were gaverings in every biome as the toa all regrouped and headed out to the cave but they where not surprised when they saw a huge gathering of shadow warriors lead by the Toa of Shadows. There was no other way in, the toa summoned up all of their courage and charged, Vultak's mask started to glow, he slowly levitated from the ground and a huge burst of fire shot out of his sword creating a small window for the toa to race in. He had unlocked his mask power and they soon realised that when all doupt and hesitation had left them, they would unlock their powers. The shadow warriors were racing into the cave then vinelot began to float then grandholf and soon all the toa shot power out of the entrance scaring off all the shadow warriors. They came together near a shrine and each put a hand into the shrine and in the wall a shape began to form, the door opened and out stepped Toa of Knowlege! A surge shook the island and the toa of knowlege and shadow clashed blades the toa knew that whoever won the intense duel would be in control over trewarta so they shot blasts of power at the toa of shadows. Light was appearing on him, it burned him and he broke free of and swore revenge before vanishing with his soldiers. The battle was far from over but for now, Trewarta was safe and the Toa of Knowledge was with them again. Characters Toa of knowlege Vultak Icerlot Grandholf Vinelot pocama Toa of shadows Category:Legends of Trewarta